<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Onwards by IsaacDowney</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25753534">Onwards</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaacDowney/pseuds/IsaacDowney'>IsaacDowney</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Death, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:13:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25753534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaacDowney/pseuds/IsaacDowney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What was the point of it all anyway ? Linhardt couldn't remember his own life's purpose before Byleth came in. Now the dreams about that nice quiet place, about napping and fishing, about the cute black cat resting on their lap and their lazy lovemaking... They were gone. What was life if not spending his time daydreaming about the two of them?<br/>Now he was alone in a room with a bed too big.</p>
<p>Or Byleth dies and Linhardt learns to move on.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ferdinand von Aegir/Dorothea Arnault, Linhardt von Hevring/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Onwards</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Caspar was the first one to let out a sob. Falling on his knees, he laid low for a few seconds before screaming in victory. Relief washed over the whole team. Petra took Dorothea and Bernadetta in her arms, ignoring the pain in her right side. Ferdinand could only stare ahead at the dragon's corpse, still couldn't quite believe it used to be Rhea. He ended up chuckling in disbelief, turning to look at Hubert who, for the first time ever, looked at peace.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Linhardt stood up on shaky hands, his whole body covered in bruises. The fire on the battlefield made it hard to breathe but he didn't care and quickly stepped forward. To Byleth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth who was in Edelgard's arms, not moving at all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He fell on his knees in front of them. Edelgard didn't dare look up at him, body shaking as she sobbed. Lin glanced at Byleth's resting face, the same one he wore this morning before waking up in their bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Linhardt waited for Byleth to suddenly gasp and take a deep breath, coming back to life like the hero he was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Linhardt." He remembered Byleth's voice from this morning, still sleepy and drowsy, his hand reaching for his lover. Lin had hummed and leaned into his touch, arms wrapped around his naked body. "I don't want to wake up." Byleth had said. "Me neither." Linhardt had answered. They stayed like that for a while until Lin talked again. "Today's the big day. If I die-" Byleth had cut him in with a kiss. "No one's going to die. I will protect each and every one of you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Lin." This time it was Dorothea's voice, her arms around his body, holding him tightly as she cried silently. Caspar was on his other side, his forehead resting against his shoulder, crying as well. All his friends surrounded him, hoping it brought some comfort. It didn't.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"He is with his father now." Ferdinand said softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Linhardt couldn't help but laugh bitterly. Geralt must be crying too, in the beyond.</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You sure you don't need help with those...? I don't mind helping you, Lin..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm good. Thank you, Bernadetta."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She offered a hesitant smile before leaving the room, leaving Linhardt to drown in memories once again. He was suffocating here. Everything smelled like him, everything had been in his hands, his strong yet soft hands, always so tenderly cupping his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lin sat down on the bed, empty eyes staring at the many boxes before him. It will help you move on, a rational part of his brain muttered, but its voice was immediately muffled by his still screaming heart. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why would you want to move on?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Why indeed? What was the point of it all anyway? He couldn't remember his own life's purpose before Byleth came in. Now the dreams about that nice quiet place, about napping and fishing, about the cute black cat resting on their lap and their lazy lovemaking... They were gone. What was life if not spending his time daydreaming about the two of them?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now he was alone in a room with a bed too big.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Linhardt glanced at the mirror, taking in the sight of his own degraded self, long greasy unkempt hair around him, hiding tired blue eyes, skin paler than ever, trembling hands, defeated posture. If Byleth had been here, he would have pushed his hair back behind his ears, would have caressed the darkness under his eyes and kissed his forehead. That bastard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Linhardt screamed as he grabbed the nearest object and threw it against the wall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Why..." He muttered, slowly getting up. "Stupid, selfish bastard." Kneeling again, he gathered the broken pieces together. Wiping the fat tears on his cheeks, he noticed something from the corner of his eye, a little box hiding in plain sight on their shelf. Frowning, Linhardt quickly put the pieces in the bin before coming back to take the box in his hands. He opened it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There rested a ring.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Lin-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm a bit busy darling, is it urgent ?" Lin remembered barely even looking up from his documents, walking quickly across the school to join Edelgard for a meeting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, I guess not. Can we still eat together at lunch?" Byleth had inched toward him, hands behind his back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course! Hanneman may join us, we just made a big discovery on this new crest, the way it influences weather, fascinating, you should see!" Excited rambling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'd love to." Always a soft smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Meaningless conversations came back to his mind, all missed opportunities and broken hearts. Linhardt sank down on the ground, clenching the box to his chest, throat already hurting from the lamentations to come.</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Silence settled in as neither Linhardt nor Edelgard could bear to look at the other. They knew the day would come when they'll have to explain, apologize and grieve. Move on. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Move on</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Those words seemed to be on everyone's lips, so much that it made its way in Linhardt's mind. But he didn’t want to. Moving on, forgiving El, it's like forgetting him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I..." The Empress began. "I care about you, Linhardt. I already lost a friend. I can't lose another one."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She seemed sincere. Still, her voice screaming for them to launch the attack resonated within Lin's being. Had she not ordered anything, Byleth might still be ... He turned his head away, anger tightening his throat, but he was too tired to let it burst so he whispered instead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I wish you would have stopped this war way before all of that."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard tensed. She looked miserable.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"When? Before or after I had to kill my friends?" There was disgust in her voice, towards herself or him, he couldn't tell.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn't know what to answer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dorothea's fingers in his hair soothed him. They gently worked on his scalp, massaging it, washing away all the dirt he didn't bother to take care of.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You used to be so elegant..." She muttered, shaking her head. "Byleth wouldn't like seeing you like that, Linlin."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Linhardt hummed though he didn't agree. Byleth wouldn't mind, he'd still find him beautiful. Dorothea put more shampoo in his hair, momentarily letting her hand into the water to check the heat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Is it warm enough?" Lin just nodded. There was something humiliating about needing someone else to take a bath but the shame had faded and transformed into softness the moment he stepped into the water. He wished he was good with words so he could thank Dorothea properly. She gently rubbed the washcloth against his face and then down his back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It would be easier if I was in there with you!" She scoffed, though she was more amused than annoyed. Linhardt chuckled at that, closing his eyes and resting his cheek on his knees.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not sure Ferdinand would be very happy about that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I can do what I want! I'm not his." She gasped, seemingly offended.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not yet."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Lin!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn't even looking at her but he could tell she was blushing. Back then, he would never have guessed Ferdinand and Dorothea would fall in love. They were so different and Dorothea always had troubles accepting nobles, especially ones that held on so tightly to their title like Ferdinand. He didn't know the whole history between them but he knew something had happened in the past, something that Ferdinand had done, way before they both joined the school, that made Dorothea incredibly wary of him. But eventually the wariness had disappeared and Lin had found them kissing in the stable two years ago. He was truly happy for them. They were an odd, unpredictable couple... But Ferdinand always seemed more genuine around her, even if sometimes it meant he'd have a breakdown. As for Dorothea, she didn't have to focus on trying to be irreproachable. Ferdinand knew all her flaws and issues already, the anger and the sadness, and he loved her all the same.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But I guess you're right." She said softly, waking him up from his reverie. She rinsed his hair. "We're currently... discussing... about having a child."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Linhardt straightened up and turned towards her, surprise obvious on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What? Really?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Life really did go on without him, uh?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We both want to name the child Byleth. And we do want you to be their godfather."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lin felt tears coming in his eyes and he slowly nodded, a smile creeping onto his lips, both sad and happy, his heart tearing and healing at the same time. He grabbed Dorothea's hand tenderly and kissed her knuckles before pressing her hand against his forehead. He cried silently.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll be worthy."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dorothea's green eyes got wet. She leaned and removed her hand, only to kiss her friend's forehead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You already are."</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bernadetta went heavy on the charcoal. Real-life-Linhardt probably didn't have as much as a strong jaw as drawing-Linhardt but she still thought it looked pretty good. She looked up from her paper to compare it to the resting researcher next to her. He looked almost peaceful like this, arms behind his head, laying on the grass and looking up at the blue sky... but she could see past the bored expression he always seemed to wear. His eyes were shining intensely as if remembering a time he had been there with someone else.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth's name felt more and more taboo each day. It always saddened everyone when said out loud so they started avoiding saying it. Bernie knew it wasn't fair, knew that they should  be celebrating his past life. Sadly, it always came down to the same things whenever she thought about Byleth. She remembered the first time they met, the few months full of lessons and simulated battles, Geralt's sudden death and how the professor had suddenly been depressed, eyes glassy and empty and dead - dead, the battlefield, the war, the fire, Rhea, Byleth jumping in front of Edelgard, him in her arms. Linhardt screaming. Bernadetta's heart suddenly stopping beating.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was almost impossible to remember the good moments, though she knew they were numerous - she remembered her professor's quiet laughter, but she couldn't quite place why he was so laughing and the next moment his mouth was full of blood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She still dreamed of that fire most nights - so strong and powerful, burning her to the ground, bones included, leaving only dust in the night, the battlefield completely empty of her comrades.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But there was no fire, she reminded herself as she looked up at the white clouds. There was only grief and guilt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you think he's happy up there?" Linhardt suddenly asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bernadetta slowly looked down at her drawing. The Linhardt in it had dark, tired eyes. He was what could be seen past the boredom and nonchalance, what could be seen only in the privacy of his own empty room or in Dorothea's bath. He reminded her of who Byleth had been after losing Geralt. The cycle never ended and she was scared to be the next one on the list.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, I don't think so." She answered sincerely. She saw him tense up and sighed. She couldn't convince herself to lie though it might be the kindest thing to do. "I'm sorry... But he is definitely watching over you and what he sees can't possibly make him happy."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bernadetta wasn't sure what she expected as an answer - silence mostly. She was greeted with painful laughter instead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm glad I'm an atheist!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Linhardt had never been good with a sword. It was something that didn't make much sense to him. He understood the theory but whenever it was in his hand it felt wrong, awkward and he couldn't bear to train with it. It always made him angry. Perhaps because he always knew he would never be able to look as elegant as Petra or Byleth handling it. So instead he had focused on mastering magic. He wasn't as powerful as Dorothea was - he could barely fly around in the air like she could - but it didn't bother him much. He wasn't meant to be on the battlefield.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Which was why he couldn't understand Petra and Caspar's stubbornness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Enough!" He breathed heavily, throwing the wooden sword on the ground. His face twisted into fury - then pain. "I'm not good at this. You know that."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Petra didn't accept his whining, grabbed the sword for the fifth time and gave it back to him, controlled rage written on her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Again."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Caspar seemed to take pity on Linhardt and stepped in. "Come on, maybe he'll be better at something else. Why don't we try an axe?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I won't be better with an axe or a lance, or a - a bow or a horse! I'm not made for this!" Linhardt groaned but took back the training sword all the same, turning to face the puppet made of sandbags. He hit it repeatedly, angrily. He could tell he looked ridiculous doing so.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah - He's right, maybe he should just train at magic, he's good at that-" Caspar argued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Magic is not enough. All mages use at least another weapon, don't they?" Petra replied, a hand on her hip, staring at Lin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Heh, maybe he could be an exception."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Linhardt sighed deeply and turned around once more, pointing his sword at Petra's throat. "Leave me alone."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No." She easily threw his sword away with a quick hit of her own. Linhardt groaned so loudly Caspar grimaced and stepped back, going to sit in a corner. Linhardt purposefully ignored his quiet 'you can do it' as he walked in front of him to retrieve his sword.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You have to fight." Petra said as she faced her opponent, guard up and position indicating she was ready to throw the first hit. She's crazy, Linhardt thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, I'll fight, alright." Feeling heavy and useless, Lin rushed to her and hit her, always meeting the wood of her sword no matter what he tried to do. Throwing his weapon away one more time, Petra's eyes indicated nothing but seriousness. At last, Linhardt didn't take her seriously and sighed as he walked slowly towards his sword. He was thrown on the ground a moment later. "Never let your guard down." Petra said on top of him, brows furrowed. "Or you are going to get yourself killed."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Good!" Linhardt screamed as he shoved her back with a powerful spell. Petra groaned as she hit the wall and fell on the ground. Caspar rushed to check on her. She held out a hand to indicate she was fine and stared ahead at Linhardt instead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Good?" She asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Linhardt quickly looked away, his body so tense he felt on the verge of snapping again. Electricity ran through his veins and he was reminded of that day on the battlefield - when he kept throwing spells but the beast in front of him seemed unaffected. Petra had run to him at the right moment, saving him from an imminent death with a precise slice under the creature's jaw.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You cannot say that." Petra stood up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"She's right, Linhardt." Caspar said more softly, walking to his friend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Linhardt walked around his circles, avoiding Caspar at all costs. He couldn't handle his friendly face, his outstretched hands, as if he was approaching a wild animal. He knew they only wanted to help, of course, but the thought was unbearable. He had been relying on himself and himself alone for so many years - when did he lose the capacity to do so? Was it the day he fell in love with Byleth? Or the day he had been covered in blood for the first time? Maybe when he decided to help Edelgard declare this war? Or when he held Byleth's dead body? He grabbed at his own hair and tugged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Was he even alive anymore?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Linhardt." Petra put a hand on his shoulder. He froze. "We can't lose you. That's why you have to fight." She put the sword back in his hands. She stepped back. "You have to fight!" She repeated, brandishing her own sword in a dramatic way. He felt his heart miss a beat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What has fighting bought us?" He answered in a shaky voice, face distorted into horror. He held onto the sword all the same. "We keep losing everyone -"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It doesn't matter." Her voice was firm, resolute. "If we stop now they'll be dead for nothing." Guilty too. "Byleth died because you were too weak."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This sent electroshock through Linhardt. Tears quickly gathered in his eyes and he stepped back, terrified. Caspar frowned and grabbed Petra's arm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Petra! You can't say that! That's not true!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He died because we were all too weak!" She said again, teeth clenched and eyes wet, a strong hand on her heart. Like she was trying to reach for it and throw it away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's why..." Caspar grabbed her before she could fall. She stared at Linhardt, holding onto Caspar for dear life. "We have to keep fighting."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Caspar was the one to fall first. On his knees, he rubbed desperately at his cheeks to make the tears go away. Petra looked at him in surprise before looking down, biting her lips. "I'm sorry." She muttered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They cried.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In that moment, Linhardt realized he wasn't the only one grieving. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling tears rolling down his cheeks, he took a hesitant step towards them, then a faster one, only to rush to them and took them in his arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry." Petra repeated. Linhardt could barely hear her over the sounds of his own beating heart.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn't her fault. It wasn't Linhardt's fault either. It wasn't even Edelgard's or Byleth's. It's just what it was: life.</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Linhardt originally came into the meeting room only to put down some of his last research, but his eyes caught Hubert’s working form and the sight mesmerized him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man was always so focused, so grave, never disturbed by anything. Never affected by anything. Linhardt didn’t doubt his humanity; surely Hubert happened to feel too. He must have learned to ignore said feelings.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How?” He found himself asking out loud without really meaning to. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hubert slowly looked up, unsure if he was being talked to. After a quick look around the room, he realized they were alone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Linhardt swallowed nervously and looked away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah - Sorry. I just… I was wondering how you stay so… How are you… Why are you not…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hubert seemed both amused and offended somehow. He gestured for the researcher to sit down and finished writing something on his paper before turning his attention to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was never really close to Byleth.” Hubert admitted quietly. “We could have been, surely, with more time. But I’ve spent too many years wary of him and his intentions towards Lady Edelgard to trust him. I guess that’s why I’m not grieving, if that’s what you meant to ask.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Linhardt slowly nodded. It made sense, but still… He wondered…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How would you grieve then?” He asked in a murmur, his own voice feeling foreign. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hubert leaned back against his chair and looked at the ceiling, thinking the question over. Lin moved to sit beside him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I just feel like you would still have control. I wish I had some.” Linhardt admitted after a too long silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Control?” Hubert laughed at that. “No, oh no, I would have none of that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Linhardt could see hurt in Hubert’s eyes and he regretted asking. The advisor clenched his fists, eyes opening in some kind of horror as he imagined losing her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I would destroy entire countries in hope for revenge or some sort of relief.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Even if it meant disappointing her? Surely she wouldn’t want you to do that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t be able to do as her Majesty wishes anymore. I’d just beg for forgiveness when we’ll meet again in Hell.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lin laughed softly at that. Silence filled the room again, but this time it didn’t bother Linhardt as much.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Surely Byleth just wishes for you to be happy.” Hubert eventually added.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Burning countries down seem easier.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They shared a chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard stared down at the lively flowers in front of her. She thought that without Byleth, they’d end up withering away. Grabbing the watering can nearby, she wondered who tried to make him live through any possible mean.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The answer came in footsteps. Linhardt walked in, hands behind his back, expression kind and earnest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her heart sank and she quickly straightened up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My apologies - I’ll leave.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Linhardt gently grabbed her sleeve.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Chat with an old friend?” He proposed with a hesitant smile. Edelgard’s smile grew radiant. </span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you take care of those flowers?” Edelgard asked after putting her cup of tea down, nervous finger tracing the edge. She feared hearing Byleth’s name once more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because there’s beauty in living.” Linhardt answered honestly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That night they all gathered for dinner and Linhardt lost himself in laughter and hasty conversations. This didn’t mean Byleth’s absence wasn’t as strong as usual. Linhardt knew he would never be able to not notice it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But looking at the ring on his finger, he thought about the future and didn’t feel so broken anymore.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He understood grief was not something to overcome, but to accept.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And so life went on; onwards.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>